sacrifice eternal
by nhavoj
Summary: A year after Angels death, and Buffy visits his grave


Title: Sacrifice Eternal  
  
By: nhavoj  
  
Summary: This chapter will revolve around the one year anniversary of Angels death, and how Buffy deals with it. This also marks the beginning of Angels return  
  
.  
  
Time: This is around 2005. Two years after angel has earned his humanity back.  
  
Category: Drama/action  
  
Rated: nc17 (mild swearing and violence)  
  
Spoilers: Post series finale for ATS/BTVS  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to ATS/BTVS. I am also making no money off of this. Josh Whedon owns all rights to ATV/BTVS  
  
Distribution: anyone can archive my story please just tell me where it's going first.  
  
Feedback: Batman8334@msn.com  
  
Authors Notes: I am a first time author of fan fiction novel. Any help would be appreciated. I need a beta reader, and I accept all criticism. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sacrifice Eternal pt2  
  
Exactly one year has passed since the death of angel. Most have tried to forget, but one  
  
cannot. The love of his life, also the love of his after life Buffy Summers. While most of  
  
her friends try to help her forget, she knows that she cannot. It's been a very tuff year she  
  
has been trying to get through. This is something that she has to do alone. She is going to  
  
visit the gravesite of angel for the first time since his burial. Angel was buried not in  
  
Sunnydale nor was he buried in Los Angeles. Angel was buried in the far off desert of  
  
Nevada. The reason for that was simple. For one Buffy has always tried to respect the  
  
  
  
need for solitude of Angel, and second being that Angel was buried in human form Buffy  
  
feared that others may wish to desecrate his for no reason other than pure hatred. Others  
  
may try to revive him for some sort of vampire warrior. With this in mind that the desert  
  
seemed like a good place. The scorching sun guards him during the day from the evils of  
  
other vampires, but as the sun sets in the evening, a spell covers the grave of Angel. This  
  
keeps anything evil from entering a semi-domelike area of protection covering Angel.  
  
The spell is compromised of to pieces of essence of the powers that be.Thus weakining  
  
them for the cost of eternal protection for the embodiment of Angel. Buff drives for  
  
which it seemed like forever but instead it feels like an instant. She is nervous she doesn't  
  
know how to feel or even what to say to his grave when she gets there. To first off the  
  
gravesite is not marked only the essence of the spell can be seen through the eyes of  
  
one..that one is Buffy. Buffy stops a couple of feet away from the dome spell turns of  
  
the car, opens the door, steps out and sighs. Her heart seems to beat just once, as she  
  
touches the dome and fazes through it. A couple of more steps and there she is at the spot  
  
where the love of her hert and soul is buried..Angel. Buffy doesn't quite know where to  
  
start so she decides to reminisce about how they first meet. The hours pass and yet time  
  
seems to stand still. Now daylight is almost upon them and she has said all she needs to  
  
say. Buffy feels that Angel has heard her. For once in the whole year of being without  
  
him she feels better. Buffy gets back into her car and drives off. AS Buffy gathers  
  
distance between herself and the gravesite of Angel she notices a small bird flying past  
  
the spot where Angel lies. Just as the gravesite is out of site something is happening.  
  
  
  
The ground is moving where she just sat for some hours ago. There is a crack where the  
  
dry hard ground of the desert meet with the scorching sun. A place where many things  
  
die it spawns life.(The life of one that should not be.) A hand scraps it's way to the top,  
  
and it seems to beg for freedom. Fueled by an anger/sadness that most of us will never  
  
feel. Only such emotions could push a man to dig himself out of a 6ft horizontal  
  
stronghold. Angel now pulls himself up to the middle of his chest and his eyes burn from  
  
the sun. Am I a vampire again he wonders, no that can't be because I'm not bursting into  
  
flames. It's just that the extreme brightness was overwhelming. Now all the way out of  
  
his grave Angel is somewhat disoriented, but still being somewhat vampire his senses and  
  
obvious clues he can tell that he is in the desert and that he was buried facing north. So  
  
therefore Angel knows that Sunnydale is west waaaaaaayy west. That is where he will  
  
begin his journey. Haunted by images of his death, and wearing the same outfit he was  
  
murdered in made for unsettling emotions. Now with the desert sun on his back Angel  
  
heads west in search of love, vengeance, and answers. With those in mind he know that  
  
this is the dawn of a new day. 


End file.
